


It All Fell Down

by FandomWars



Series: When you try so hard and get so far [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: It had been three years since Obi-Wan’s death. It didn’t happen as Grim had thought however....
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: When you try so hard and get so far [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858579
Kudos: 3





	It All Fell Down

_Two Jedi stood atop a ledge. Master and padawan._

_The two discarded their robes, and dropped down. “Hello there,” Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Grim said in unison.  
_

* * *

_They had defeated Grevious and were walking back when all the sudden Grim heard what she had feared. “Execute Order 66.”_

_The clones turned towards them and began to fire at the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Grim held their ground for awhile until...._

_”MASTER!” the padawan screamed rushing over to him. She heard nothing and the clones moved slow.  
  
_

_She caught Obi-Wan, “no,no,no....dad....”_

_”Padawan,” Obi-Wan said weakly. “Get to the ship, go to the temple.”_

_”No,” she sobbed. “Dad no...”_

_”Grim.....” he said. “Tell Satine I’m sorry. I care for the both of you...”_

* * *

She awoke with a start, ever since that day she had that dream. It had been three years, Jedi were meant to let go, but there were no more Jedi. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, and made herself some tea. “Master, what did I do wrong?” she asked nothingness.

Right, Obi-Wan died too soon to know how to become a Force Ghost.

A tall Togruta woman entered the kitchen. “Grim?” she asked.

”Can’t sleep,” the young woman said simply as she sipped her tea.

Ahsoka sat down beside her, “dream about Master Kenobi, again?”

”Yeah....he wasn’t supposed to die!”

Ahsoka hugged her wife, “I know, I know how hard it is on you.”

Satine entered the kitchen, “I know you miss Obi, but please do try not to wake Luke.”

”Sorry mom,” she said.

”Don’t be,” Ahsoka and Satine said right away. Grim snorted.

”I miss him,” she said.

”As do I, Grim,” Satine told the younger woman sitting in front of the couple. “I know you knew of our relationship,’ but we were married. So I understand.”

* * *

_”Master Yoda please, I can’t fight Anakin,” she begged the elder._

_”Go you must, for us all.”_

_”He’s like a brother to me.”_

_”Understand I do, padawan. But save him you may do.”_

_Nodding the padawan left to Mustafar. And yet when she saw Anakin she couldn’t bring herself to do it. To do what Obi-Wan could. She left to live with Satine._

* * *

Due to Grim’s inability to harm Anakin, Ahsoka had learned of what became of her master. They had lost everything that day.

That day it all fell down.


End file.
